Beauty Within Darkness
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: Transylvania, 1794. Ryou and his two brothers recieve an invitation to a fancy dress ball to no other, but Lord Dracula's castle. Why?
1. Prologue

Vampires, Weee! Enjoy

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Prologue

"Hello. Some of you may know who I am, but most not. My name is Ryou Bakura, nationality Romanian, though I may not look it. That, who I am is not important though. I am here to tell you a story."

"Think what you may, but it's not the kind of story you hear every day. Urban legends, pop culture. No, that is not what I will be mentioning tonight. What is to be spoken here, nothing, but truth. You see, in three weeks is my anniversary."

"And it's not the anniversary of my birth or wedding or whatever you are thinking of right now. It is so completely different and unbelievable, that by the time I finish my ranting, you will be calling a psychiatrist, but for now, all I am asking of you is to listen. For my life should have ended in three weeks of year 1794, not too long ago actually, now that I think about it..."

A young silver haired boy, wrapped in a long black cloak makes his way through the empty, snow covered streets, mumbling under his breath. His chocolate brown eyes never leaving the ground, as he walks towards the park.

Park, at this time of the day hidden in shadows, hid the boy's silhouette from the streets, only revealing him, as he passed under one of the many street lights. Wind dancing, playing with his long white hair and bottom of the cloak, showing boy's fire red pants, long knee-socks, and little, black Mary Janes covering his legs and feet. The boy shivered at an eerie feeling, that slowly crept onto him, covering his arms in goose bumps. A slight smirk playing on the boy's features, as he ceased his hurried stride.

"If you are here to kill me, than show yourselves, suckers." He whispered into the heavy air. Black clouds swirling just above him, quickly taking on a solid form. Two black clad men, appeared before the delicate, pale as the moon itself, boy.

The taller of the men had short, brown hair and eyes. The other had long, black hair, pulled into a tight ponytail on his head and emerald green eyes. The three stood eyeing each other. Only if the looks could kill. The taller stepped forward. Noticing that the boy didn't make any movements at all, he proceeded, until they were mere inches apart.

"Are you Ryou Bakura, one of the dukes?" Ryou stared silently. "And what's it to you, may I ask, _Vampire_?" The brown haired boy's eyebrow twitched at the tone of the younger one. "I have a name, boy, it's Honda, if you'd be as kind to address me as such." Ryou stared still, but a moment later nodded and gave the other a small smile. "Yes and I am not a boy, I, in fact am, as you correctly guessed, Ryou Bakura of Transylvania 1."

The shorter black haired male stepped forward with a smile on his lips. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my liege." Ryou smiled. "No, the pleasure is mine..." The emerald-eyed boy paused shaking Ryou's hand. "Oh, the name's Otogi." Ryou nodded. "Very well Otogi and no formalities with me. Just call me Ryou."

The three men sat around the long dark, wood table. Since the time they arrived at the Bathlen castle above the city of Blaj 2, no words were exchanged. After they finished eating, Ryou spoke. "So, what business do you have with me? Why would _vampires_ of all, come to us? You do know, me and my brothers are exorcists of kind?" Honda coughed and looked up from his plate at the youth on the other end of the table. He personally didn't like the boy's attitude.

"My Lord." He stopped, upon seeing Ryou glaring at him and remembered what the albino said to Otogi about formalities. He coughed again. "Ryou, we have come here to deliver a message." Ryou raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Otogi beamed. The younger vampire was a bit too cheerful for his partner, Ryou thought. "You and your brothers, Ryou, are invited to late Lord Dracula's castle, by none other than his sons. Lord Yami and Bakura Dracula." Ryou almost chocked on his wine. "I'm sorry?" Otogi grinned. Honda rubbed the bridge between his eyebrows, growling softly.

"You are invited and if you turn the invitation down, let's just say it won't be pretty, by the way it's not like they are going to attack you the time they see you. Lord Yami specifically told us that this is going to be just a peaceful ball..."

"A fancy dress' ball." Otogi pitched in, but soon quieted down at the glare he was receiving from his partner.

"...Which is supposed to bring the two kingdoms closer and stop the eternal fight." Ryou scoffed. "Isn't it the point of eternity', as you mentioned yourself, that something goes on and should go on forever?" Honda chuckled. "I like the way you think. So simple." Ryou glared, than stood up and stalked over to the vampires.

"Thank you for informing us, but I think that it is time for you to go, don't you?" He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Honda chuckled once more. "I'm sorry, that was out of line for me. We'll be gone as soon, as we can, but first can we ask for a night? Me and my partner are very worn out from our journey and besides, when we go to Bran castle 3, we can lead you and your brothers there."

Ryou sighed. The vampire had a good point. "All right, but for now, good night gentlemen, my servants will show you to your rooms." Ryou was about to leave, when he span around to face Honda and Otogi once more. "Just please, don't feed from our servants and for that matter don't feed from anyone around here, or it's your head."

"So, we're going? To Bran? To a ball? Full of vampires and others? But, why? Why would they invite us?" A small, tri-color haired boy jumped up and down on his bed. His soft, violet eyes looking at the albino, that sat on the other side of bed, as his golden, lighting bolt like bangs fell onto his face. His usually spiked up black and burgundy hair, now slumped, due to the shower the boy took earlier.

"Yugi, slow down." Laughed the pale blonde boy, sitting on the edge of the bed, on his hyper brother's left. His piercing, lavender eyes watching the smaller boy. "But I cannot help it. I am just confused and excited. After all it is the castle of none other then late Lord Dracula's. The castle, our parents were once in and now us. We are going to meet Lord Dracul's sons. Wonder what they are like?" The tri-color haired boy stopped bouncing on his bed and frowned, as in deep thought.

The albino boy sighed. "I do not know either Yugi, but from what the messengers told me, they are throwing a fancy dress ball for all: demons, vampires, et cetera. They said, that Lords Yami and Bakura Dracula want to negotiate the future of humans and vampires living side by side in peace. Though I do not see how that is possible." Malik nodded. "I see your point brother, but I also agree with Yugi. I say we go and since I'm the oldest and you are voted two against one, you double loose, little brother." Malik said smirking. Ryou tried to glare at his older brother, but failed miserably.

"I may be the youngest, but I sure have more brains than you two combined together." Malik and Yugi grinned at each other. "Now get out of my room, I want to sleep and I can't sleep with two psychos hovering over me." The two, Ryou's older brothers (A/N: Don't know how Ryou ended up the youngest, since Yugi is so much smaller. O.o Oh, well.) ran out of the room and down the Bethlen castle's halls. They couldn't wait to see what the Bran castle looked like. Famed Vlad Dracula's castle.

All right! How did you like it? Was it good? Was it crap? Should I continue? And have I asked enough questions as it is? Anyways. REVIEW ONEGAI, MINNA-SAN!

Explanations: I tried to make settings to this story as real as I could, sooo

1 I don't know how governing system works in Transylvania, so I just had to make something up. By the way, it's my story, so deal with it.

2 Bathlen castle- Cetatea de Balta (Yeah, I dunno what that means either O.o), near Blaj

French renaissance style, 16th century. Go look for it on internet and you'll know more.

3 Bran castle- supposedly the castle, Vlad Dracula lived in. Above Bran village, near Brasov.

Romanian characteristic gothic architecture. O.o Coool!

End Prologue


	2. On the Way

I'm so sad. No one reviewed 'Beauty Within Darkness'. sniff Oh, well. Here's the next chapter…

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Chapter 1

"_Chihi Uchi, ma ni ono, das ta, Haro minu dashi oino._"

Blue lights swirled around the three boys, sitting in the middle of a large room, decorated in reds and oranges. Large wooden doors on one side of the room, carved in, scenes from Jesus' life. On the other side of the room, stood tall, beautifully carved cross. Dark blue ceiling loomed over them, like a night sky. The rounded walls held paintings. Paintings of the three boys currently sitting in the middle of the room and chanting. One painting though, was different. It showed the three boys and two other people, standing behind the couch, the trio was sitting on. A golden plate, under the painting read: In the loving memory of Harriet and William Bakura.

The chanting stopped and the blue light disappeared. The white haired boy was the first one to open his eyes. "All right. We should get ready. We are leaving soon." He said getting up and walking to the door. "Ryou!" Called the smaller, tri color haired boy. "Are you sure you are okay?" Ryou turned around, a look of pure confusion on his face, soon broken into a smile. "I'm all right Yugi, thank you for asking though. I think I will go take a shower before the breakfast. You should get ready as well." With that Ryou left the chapel.

The pale blonde got up with a sigh, when his youngest brother left. "Well then, let's go Yugi. I cannot wait to see the infamous Bran castle." He smiled at his younger brother, as Yugi beamed and started babbling about 'how he is going to make friends there'. Malik slapped his hand to his forehead. "Yug, I swear, sometimes I wonder why you even are an exorcist."

Yugi blinked and stopped chattering. "Why dear brother. I am an exorcist, because it is my duty as a Bakura." Malik tapped his chin. "Well you do have a point. Anyway, I'll see you at breakfest." Yugi nodded and went his room.

The dining hall was filled with aromas, as food was brought in and placed on the big, mahogany table, which at, sat five people only.

"So, how was your night, gentlemen?" Ryou asked, taking a sip of his wine. "Not bad, not bad at all, but right now, I think we should discus our trip to Bran castle, don't you?" Said the brown haired man, sitting on the opposite of Ryou.

Malik nodded. "Yes, so how are we going to get there?" Honda chuckled. "You shall ride a carriage. Me and my comrade will ride a horse and lead you there." Malik nodded and got back to eating.

Ryou spoke up. "What shall happen to the carriage and the driver, once we are there?" His voice low and suspicious. "You have nothing to worry about, Ryou." Said the black haired male on Honda's right. "I see. Thank you Otogi." Was the only response, as the diners fell silent again.

Ryou was peacefully sleeping in the carriage, when his oldest shook him awake. "Finally decided to join us?" Ryou frowned. "Oh, do be quiet." Malik chuckled. "Wake up sleepy head. We are here." Ryou blinked, and then covered a huge yawn with his hand. "Are we now?" Malik nodded and proceeded to wake Yugi.

Malik and Yugi were awed by the enormousity of the Bran castle. It was so different than their own back in Blaj. Beautiful gothic architecture looked down on them, from its hill above the village they were driving through. The village was Bran village, thus the castle's name.

Ryou noticed there was so much life in the village, considering it was right next to Dracul's Castle. He didn't see any signs of the village being tormented by the vampires, which was rather odd and it wasn't a vampire village, either. Ryou sighed and turned his attention to the castle, as they entered the woods.

Ryou sighed for the fifth time within an hour, as the carriage finally stopped and him and his brothers were led towards the large wooden door to, what he assumed, would be a hall full of blood-suckers. Instead, it was empty. White walls and rich red carpets covered the room, lots of portraits and armors, pottery.

The servant stopped in the middle of the room. "You are to wait here sirs. Lord Yami, Bakura and Marik will be here shortly." Malik's eyes widened. "Wait. So there is another brother?" Servant nodded, smiling. "Yes, though I am not surprised you do not know of him. You will have to wait and see, as I am not to tell you too much. Good day." And the servant vanished from sight.

Ryou then noticed one showcase that held something. This something was a necklace. He examined the beautiful ruby gems, melted into a gold frame. It was more of a chocker with black satin bow and another one at the front holding a red drop of water. It was stunning.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He jumped at the voice behind him. He sharply turned around and met dark red, brown eyes. He gasped, as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He brushed the hand away. "Don't touch me." He hissed at the taller, white haired boy, who smiled slyly at him.

Ryou's brothers walked up to the duo, looking from one to the other. "You look the same. How come?" Asked Yugi, amazement in his eyes. Ryou frowned at his brother's words. Indeed, the man looked like an older version of him.

Mwahahahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! Anyways I didn't feel like continuing this chappie and I had no idea what to write, so... yeah, but next one will be better, I swear.

End Chapter 1


	3. Meeting the Enemy

Hey again! Sorry I didn't update;;, but there seemed to be a writer's block. Anyways, if the story sucks, don't blame me, but I don't really like to proof read, after tenth time .

Big thanks to my reviewers!

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Chapter 2

Ryou eyed the man in front of him warily. "First: May I know, who you are? Second: Could you please get out of my face?" Ryou hissed, quiet pissed. The other boy chuckled. "Seems, the littlest duke has an attitude problem. How fitting." Ryou clenched and unclenched his fingers. "I presume you are Bakura, are you not?"

"Right." Bakura moved away from Ryou, as a pair vampires showed up. "What took you so long, dear brother?" He snickered. The tri color haired boy scowled, his scarlet eyes flashing angrily. "So, Bakura. I let you out of my sight for more than a second and you are off, causing trouble..."

The vampire paused, as he saw the boys behind Bakura, one in particular. The youth looked like a mirror image of him. Same spiked up, blonde, black, burgundy hair and rather pale skin. Not as pale, as Bakura's, but pale none the less. Big, bright, violet eyes shone up at him. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami? Are you all right?" Spoke the tall, pale blonde man. His cold, lavender eyes searching his brother's. He than looked up and was just as stunned, as Yami.

Bakura snickered and looked over the gathered. Seemed like him and Ryou were the only ones that weren't surprised, or at least didn't show it. He poked Ryou on the shoulder, causing the boy to sent a deadly glare his way. He smiled nervously. "I think we better do something about our brothers, before they start drooling on the floor." He received a "Hn." in response, as Ryou moved towards his two older brothers. He himself started towards Yami and Marik.

Ryou shook his oldest brother. Malik blinked a few times and looked at Ryou, who looked quite concerned. "What?" He muttered. Ryou shook his head and went over to Yugi.

When everyone was finally back on earth, Ryou spoke. "I do not think we greeted properly, do you?" Bakura scoffed. "I'll say." Ryou glared at him briefly, then turned to Yami, as the vampire stepped forward.

He smiled. "Are you the oldest?" Ryou shook his head and pointed to Malik. "No, that idiot is." Malik pouted. "Hey!" Yami chuckled. "Anyway, I am Yami and your name is, Ryou?" Ryou nodded, but cringed as Yami took and kissed his hand. He tried to hide it though, seeing, as he was inpolite enough for the evening.

Yami then turned to the one Ryou said to be the oldest. He smiled at the pale blonde boy. "My name is Yami." He took Malik's hand, who blushed, knowing what Yami was about to do. "Yeah, my name is Malik." Yami gave him one final smile and moved onto the last of the brothers.

"Hi, my name is Yugi."

Yami smiled. "A pleasure to meet you." He kissed the blushing boy's hand, looking him deep in the eyes.

Yami's pale blonde brother did the same. Kissing each boy's hand. Reaching his look a like, he spoke. "I'm Marik and you, pretty one?" Malik blushed. "Um, Malik it is." The taller one smirked. "It truly is a wonder." Malik nodded absently. He finally found his voice. "How come I have never heard about you?" Marik blinked, then smiled. "I will tell you in due time"

Bakura shifted towards Ryou, a lopsided grin on his face. "Well, I do not think we need to introduce ourselves anymore, but tradition is tradition." He took Ryou's hand and bent down, putting his lips to the boy's soft skin.

Ryou blushed a bit, but kept his stern features. Bakura looked into the chocolate eyes of an angel and smirked, reaching down and threading his fingers through the boy's long locks, bringing the tips to his lips. (A/N: Hey! It rhymes) "So soft." He smirked, as Ryou gasped and tried to glare, clearly flushed.

He chuckled. The boy was just too easy to tease. He let go of Ryou's hair and gently took his hand. "Let me show you to the room, you will be staying in." Ryou nodded and followed, but not before he snatched his hand back from the vampire's grasp.

0-0-0-0

Ryou was very tired. First, his brothers, then the vampire brothers (Especially Bakura), and both at the end. God! What did he do to endure this? The supper was very good though. Ryou sighed and went to the bathroom. Coming out soon after, a towel wrapped around his waist and a slight mist following him from the bathroom. He searched the drawers of a beautiful, mahogany dresser, standing in front of the bed.

Ryou, dressed in short, white silk pajama pants and matching, long, nightshirt, threw the black comforter and white sheets away, as he slipped into the bed. He snuggled into the pillows, pulling the covers back up and over his body.

It wasn't long since he settled in the comfortable bed, when he heard the door creak, he sighed. "Malik, if it's you, then go away. If it's Yugi... go away too, I am tired." He heard a chuckle and tensed. "What, if it's neither?" Ryou growled. "You should know."

Bakura smirked and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. He watched the boy's reaction and when he didn't move, Bakura threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, for what seemed like a hundredth time that afternoon. He mused about how soft Ryou's hair was, when the youth turned around, glaring daggers at the older male. "Leave. Me. Alone. I do not know, what you want with me, but I tire of you, so just leave me the hell alone!" The boy snapped, startling Bakura.

Bakura sighed and smiled, as he lowered his head, his breath ghosting over Ryou's ear. "All right, but I will be back, you can count on that." He got up and turned, leaving the room.

Ryou shivered and shook his head. The damn vampire was playing with him! He won't allow himself fall for the vampire's tricks.

0-0-0-0

The End of chapter 2! Yep I think Bakura's tryin' ta get some lovin'. Every excuse is good, just to touch poor Ryou. --;;

Bakura: Shut up.

Ryou: Bakura?

Bakura: What!

Ryou: **Smacks Baku-chan upside the head** Shut up.

Thank you, Ryou-chan

Ryou: **Beautiful, angelic smile, that makes everyone melt** You're welcome.

**Blush** Oh my...

Bakura: **Sits in the corner sulking**

Anyway R&R ppls!


	4. Preparations

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Chapter 3

The date of the fancy dress ball finally came. Everyone busy with preparations didn't pay any mind to the single whitette, casually walking down the hall.

Everything has been getting to him lately. He sighed heavily, once he reached a balcony.

He closed his eyes and placed his hands on the railing, letting the slight breeze to blow his hair. He leaned down and let himself drift for a while. This was his favorite place in the whole Bran castle, he decided. It was a balcony in the south wing, coming out into the woods, with a beautiful view of the mountains in the background. No one usually came here and it was very peaceful and away from the commotion.

A perfect place, if you wanted to get away.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his head snapped back up, to look into the lavender eyes of his brother. "Oh, it only is you. For a second I thought it was Bakura." Malik smiled. "Why? He won't stop following you?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "More like stalking. This is getting really tiring." Malik smiled and leaned on the railing beside his brother. "Are you sure?" Ryou raised an elegant brow. "What ever do you mean, brother?"

Malik sighed. "I mean, are you sure, you despise him as much, as you say you do?" Ryou frowned. "I think you should know the answer to that." Ryou leant back, balancing on his heels and still holding on to the railing.

"Hmm, I guess I should. Anyway, I was just wandering." Malik shrugged, pushing himself off of the railing and patted his youngest brother's shoulder. "I will see you later than?" Ryou smiled and nodded, leaning forward on the railing again and drifting off into his own little world.

0-0-0-0

"BAKURA!" The white haired vampire scowled, as his older brother Marik, ran towards him. He was hoping to be left alone, so he could go on a hunt for the youngest exorcist, whom he took to calling: Angel. "Are you not going to help out at least a little?" Marik said, annoyance evident in his tone. Bakura smirked.

"Why should I? You seem to be handling it just fine." Marik glared, but sighed. "All right, cough it up. What is on your mind?" Bakura blinked. "What do you mean?" Marik rolled his eyes. "Were you thinking about stalking Ryou again?"

Bakura chuckled and tapped a finger on his chin, as if in deep thought. "What makes you think that?" Marik laughed, along with Bakura. "Maybe... yes. Maybe... not. Though I vote for yes. The boy is just too fun to tease. Besides someone has to loosen him up a bit."

Marik chuckled. "Bakura, did not Yami tell you **not** to play with your food?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking at his younger brother. Bakura smirked. "Oh, I believe, he will be truly delicious." He licked his lips to emphasize his point and chuckled darkly.

Marik shook his head and walked away, leaving Bakura to his schemes.

0-0-0-0

Malik walked down the hall, his head down, as he was in deep thought. He didn't see where he was going and bumped into a firm chest. "Oh! I-I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going." He looked up into the icy, lavender eyes that looked so much like his own, only deader.

"Do not worry about it. If I were you, I would be concerned about myself." Marik laughed. Malik blinked. "Why, so?" Marik smiled at the pale blonde in front of him. "Well, you are much smaller than I am..." Malik rolled his eyes, giving the vampire an annoyed glare. "Oh, I see what you are getting at. You think me and my brothers weak, because not only we are small, but also human. Am I not right?"

Marik raised an eyebrow. "You spoke my mind." Malik glared at the amused vampire, ready to kill at any time, as his exorcist instincts told him. He took out a dagger and tackled Marik, at a lightning speed.

Marik let out a shocked gasp, as he stumbled to the floor, surprised with the smaller boy's speed and agility, which could conquer vampires. He felt a cold blade, slightly biting into his skin. He now understood, why the boys were so known in the human world, as well, as in the demon one. And if Malik was that fast and dangerous, than what of Ryou? The youngest one was considered the most dangerous in the demon world.

"I will say that once and only. Do not underestimate us." Malik whispered into the vampire's ear.

Marik shivered slightly. The boy above him pressed the dagger to his throat, before pulling it away and helping the vampire to his feet. Marik was quite surprised, as well, as stunned, when Malik bowed to him and walked off. He smirked to himself. "Well, that should be interesting."

He brushed off his coat and disappeared down the halls, directing his footsteps toward the grand hall.

0-0-0-0

Bakura sauntered down the hall, peeking into different rooms. After checking his tenth room within an hour, he groaned. "Aww, where is he?" Bakura tapped his chin for a while. A grin broke across his face, as he turned into the south wing. He walked down the hall and stopped. His sharpened ears twitched, as a soft melody, unbearable to the human ears, drifted to his.

Bakura sniffed the air and shuddered. He was close, very close.

He followed the wonderful scent of gardenias mingled with cinnamon, and the melody, which was growing louder, with every step he took. He could almost hear the lyrics. He stopped in front of large glass door, veiled from the outside, so he couldn't see what was on the other side.

The white haired vampire pressed his ear to the door, listening to the soft, beautiful melody. He sighed, he knew the boy's voice was that of an angel, but he was enthralled by the softly sang words and delicately accented notes.

He lightly pushed the door open and quietly walked up to the white haired boy, sitting on a railing, with his back to the vampire. Bakura stopped, mere centimeters away from the boy and his heart jumped in his chest. He knew this song. It was a sorrowful song of tragedy that took place in Blaj, when he was barely six, if not younger.

Bakura frowned. But if he was six, than how old was the beautiful whitette, singing so beautifully right now, with such emotion.

"My parents died then, did you know?" A soft voice snapped Bakura out of his thoughts, as chocolate brown eyes, studied his. Bakura stared bewildered at the young exorcist, as his heart sunk with regret. Regret, but for what? He didn't do anything, did he? He personally did not know of the boy's pain, he could do nothing, but imagine. "I am sorry, I had no knowledge of it." Ryou blinked and sighed. "I wonder, why I am not surprised. But now you know." Ryou turned away from Bakura to face the vast forests again.

Bakura couldn't take it anymore; he wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist and pulled the boy to his chest. Ryou yelped, as he was pulled back and felt warm body engulfing him. "W-what on earth are you doing?" Ryou tried to claw at Bakura's arms, but the vampire was stronger than him, so he gave in. "Why? Why will you not leave me alone?" Ryou sighed, as Bakura breathed in his scent.

"Why', you ask? I do not know. There just is something about you that I cannot explain. Besides, you seemed like in a desperate need of a hug." Ryou smiled. "That I was."

Ryou sighed contently, as he sat on the railing in vampire's embrace. Strangely enough though. Bakura's lips moved from his white hair to Ryou's neck, kissing and nipping gently. Ryou frowned. "What do you think you are doing?" Ryou straightened up from Bakura's embrace and glared at him.

"Mmm, what do you' think?" Bakura briefly stopped to answer Ryou's question with a question. He took the boy's jaw and tilted Ryou's head to the side a bit, giving himself access to the milky, white skin on the young exorcist's long, swan-like neck.

Ryou whimpered and fought not to moan, as Bakura licked his way up to Ryou's ear and back down again, pausing for a brief moment, to loosen the collar of Ryou's shirt from his collarbone.

To tell the truth, Ryou enjoyed the treatment immensely, but his exorcist pride didn't let him voice it. Besides, Bakura was his enemy for Christ's sake!

Ryou decided to play his own game with his aggressor. Bakura wouldn't even know what hit him. Ryou smirked. He turned around, so he could put his hands against Bakura's chest. He fisted his hands in the vampire's black shirt and pulled him closer.

Bakura moved his hand from Ryou's jaw to the back of his neck, as his other hand rested on Ryou's hip. "Oh... Bakura." Ryou gasped, when Bakura bit delicately into the flesh on his neck and licked away the blood 1. Bakura nudged Ryou's legs apart, so Ryou was straddling his hips.

Ryou threw his head back, he smirked and let himself fall.

0-0-0-0

Bakura was moving to Ryou's lips, when the boy threw his head back and... Disappeared? That's not right. "Wha-?" Before he realized what was going on, he felt a blade pressed against his neck. "I will repeat that one more time, but hopefully last: Leave me alone!" Ryou dragged his dagger's edge against the vampire's throat, drawing blood, to emphasize his point.

Bakura smirked. "Oh, so you were playing with me, huh? Well, two can play that game." He twisted around, not caring that the sharp blade was still at his throat, and softly pressed his lips to Ryou's. Ryou's eyes widened and his other hand reached for his second dagger. He pressed this dagger to Bakura's throat, while the other dagger was pressed to the back of the vampire's neck.

"You will let me go, if you value your cursed life." Ryou growled into the kiss. Bakura smirked and moved away slightly. "Why would I value my life, if it is cursed?" Ryou scowled, but soon an evil smirk appeared on his lips, as he returned his daggers to their pockets, on Ryou's hips. Bakura raised an eyebrow, the little exorcist was very unpredictable at the moment.

Ryou crossed his arms. "What? Are you waiting for something? If you had not noticed, that was your cue to leave." Bakura growled. "You are up to something, I can feel it." Ryou laughed. "Oh, really? I wander what that would be."

Bakura shrugged and started toward the door, but before he reached it, he suddenly spun around, only to be pinned to the door by a very pissed looking Ryou. Never a good thing. Damn the boy is faster and smarter than I assumed. Better start watching my back.' Bakura thought. "You got me for now Angel, but I will get back, as I always do." He flicked the boy's nose and walked away.

Ryou stood alone on the balcony, practically fuming. "WHY CAN YOU NOT TAKE A HINT AND... FUCK OFF!"

Few people passing by the balcony, stared at the enraged exorcist and felt sorry for whoever was the reason of the boy's anger, for he was sure not to live for long.

0-0-0-0

Well, here you go! Third chapter Hope you liked it and since I'm feeling rather lazy lately, I'll wait for ten more reviews before posting next chapter. (Insert evil laugh here).

1 By the way I forgot to mention, but there are a lot of kinds of vampires throughout the world and legends. The kind I used though, is the best known one. It originated in Romania (Forgot what it's called ;;) and is said to seek sexual intercourse with humans, to feed off of their physical energy (Think incubus), as well, as blood. This is the kind, you always see in movies .

Ryou: Yeah, anyways. If you want the next chapter, than I suggest you send the blasted reviews, I wanna get back at Bakura. **Points to the white haired yami beside him**.

Bakura: Why, what do you mean, dear hikari? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that. I know I did. **Smirks and starts groping Ryou's ass**.

Ryou: **Blushes and tries to swat the yami's hand away**.

Malik: I swear, you can't keep your hands off of each other for more than five minutes.

Marik: Are you sure they can last that long? **Smirks, pulling his light into a tight embrace**.

Malik: **Glares at his yami** Why are all yamis such perverts?

Yugi: **Pout** What do you mean? Yami's not... eep.

Yami: **Hugs Yugi from behind, trailing kisses down his neck **What were you saying, aibou?

Yugi: **Sweat drop** Never mind.

;; Anyways, review please?


	5. The Great Ball

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Chapter 4

The pale moon shone thru the windows into the dark hall. Whispers and laughs echoing ominously on the walls. Three boys walked toward the large wooden door. "We're here." Said the boy dressed in very pale pink button up shirt with long, flowing sleeves that peeked from under his long white coat, outlined with gold. White pants encasing his legs and white dress shoes, covering his feet. His hair done up into a high ponytail with thin, black ribbon, making him look more like a girl. His face was covered with white mask that covered his forehead, eyes and part of his left cheek. A soft golden line ran down the middle and curving under the eye, to outline the bottom edge of the mask.

The second boy, wore simple lavender, button up shirt- that looked more like sleeping garment than anything- tucked neatly into tight, black slacks, ending with knee high boots, making him look like a pirate of sorts. His mask covered his whole face and it was black.

The last one wore classical suit. White shirt, black vest, pants and shoes. A black jacket wrapping around his torso. His mask was white and covered only his eyes and nose. His usually spiky hair, pulled back into a tight pony-tail.

The three entered through the enormous wooden door. The instant they came in, they were surrounded by thousands of vampires, demons and different monsters. A hunting paradise for exorcists, such as Ryou, Malik, and Yugi.

Once they entered, all the commotion ceased, music softly playing in the background, as all of the room's occupants' eyes settled upon the ones at the door. The dancing and conversations forgotten.

Ryou, Malik and Yugi made their way to the center of the room, where Yami, Bakura and Marik stood. Yami smiled, as the other three approached them.

He was clad in black coat, golden stitches running in various patterns. A simple, white, button up shirt with high collar peeking from under it. Dark blue pants hugging his legs and flaring lightly at the bottom. His mask covered only the top half of his face and was a dark brown color. "So you finally came. I am glad."

Ryou nodded. "Yes. After all we were invited, so why would we not come?" Yami chuckled. "Very well." He bowed to Ryou and stepped to Yugi. "Shall we dance?" Yugi smiled, taking Yami's hand. They soon disappeared among the colors of flared dresses and tuxedos of dancing 'people'.

Marik looked Malik up and down approvingly and stepped closer. He wore a simple tuxedo, just like Yugi, except his shirt was black and everything else white. His hair also seemed more tame than usual. He actually looked like a gentleman. Surprisingly he didn't have any mask. He smiled, holding his hand out for Malik. "Would you care to dance, beautiful?" Malik took his hand, an unreadable expression on his face, as Marik kissed the top of his hand. Soon a gentle smile broke out on his features. "Of course." They left for the dance floor, leaving Bakura at Ryou's mercy.

Bakura confidently strode closer, his long, black cloak flaring behind him. He wore, what could be considered a traditional, vampire outfit. A white, button down shirt, open, almost, to his stomach and black, leather pants encasing his legs. A lot of ladies who were watching the pair giggled. Ryou simply ignored the giggling women. No homicidal thoughts... No homicidal thoughts... No homicidal thoughts... No homicidal thoughts.

Ryou looked up, when Bakura reached him and noted an overly confident smirk, playing on his lips. Bakura opened his mouth, when he was interrupted. "No." Bakura blinked. "Excuse me?" Ryou was inwardly laughing his head off, while outside, remained emotionless. "I said 'no'. I know what you were going to ask and my answer is 'no'. Now if you excuse me..." Ryou turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Bakura thoroughly confused.

0-0-0-0

A sigh escaped his pale lips, as he stared out into the starry skies. The moon's pale light reflecting off Ryou's skin and snowy white hair. He felt at peace. Away from the commotion and people. Yes, he was a loner. He also had trouble, getting to the balcony, as some females not to mention males, asked him to dance. He, of course, turned them down, not being in particularly good mood.

Ryou took off his mask, relishing in the cold night air. _Why didn't I do it earlier?_ He mused, taking in a deep breath and leaning on the railing.

Arms wrapped around his waist and Ryou's eyes snapped open. "Guess who?" A warm breath snaked over his ear, making him shiver in disgust. "Keith. I told you as I will tell you once more and for the last time. Leave. Me. Alone." Keith chuckled. "And what will you do if I don't?"

Ryou scowled and with lightning fast reflexes, ducked from Keith's embrace, coming up behind him, he pressed a dagger to his throat. "Do not forget who I am and I will not tolerate this. Will I ever see you again, better pray I am in a good mood, or you just might loose your head... if not more." He hissed and let the vampire go. Keith smirked and tackled Ryou to the ground.

Ryou yelped, as his head connected with the hard stone, a hand moved over his mouth. "Now you be quite and cooperate and this just might be pleasurable. Not that anyone can hear you." Ryou's eyes widened and he started thrashing. He bucked his hips, successfully throwing Keith off of him. He scrambled and ran.

Keith groaned and followed the small exorcist, only to find him standing in the middle of the hall. Keith sneered. "So, you decided to stay and have some fun after all?" Keith made his way toward the boy, who now took on a crouching position. Keith thought it weird, but shrugged it off. When he was in a close enough range, he launched himself at Ryou, who ducked out of the way and slashed at him with a dagger.

Keith fell to the ground and doubled over in pain. "Sneaky little bastard aren't you?" Ryou smirked. "That I am."

They continued to fight for a while, when Keith finally knocked Ryou's weapon out of his hand. He leered victoriously. Ryou scoffed. "Why are you so happy? You think you can beat me? Well than. Think again!"

Keith fought off Ryou's attacks, a thin sheet of sweat covering his face. _Damn, the kid is faster and stronger, than I thought._ He than saw an opening in Ryou's attack and lunged himself at the boy, throwing him to the ground. "Got you." He smirked at the boy beneath him, with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Keith lowered his head toward Ryou, when Ryo's head snapped up, hitting him in the nose. Keith howled in pain, but didn't let go of Ryou this time. He glared, as blood dripped from his nose. "You little shit. You'll pay for that." Keith wrapped his hand around Ryou's throat, jerking his head to the side and choking him.

His fangs slipped from their sheaths and he was just inches away from the boy's neck, when he felt a boot to the side. He looked up to see Bakura, looming over him. "May I know, what the hell. Are. You. Doing!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. Keith gulped and ran away.

Bakura scowled and turned to Ryou, who was currently sitting on the ground, glaring in the general direction Keith ran away. Bakura smiled and held his hand out to Ryou, who reluctantly took it. "Are you all right?" Ryou brushed himself off. "Yes, and I would have been fine, even, if you did not come." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." Ryou glared at him and started to walk away, when an angry Bakura took his wrist. "What do you want?" Ryou spat out at Bakura.

Bakura pulled Ryou flush against him and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. Ryou stiffened, as Bakura's lips ghosted over the skin of his neck, as he spoke. "What do I want? I want nothing, but you. I want to listen to your voice, when you are not angry or sarcastic. I want to see you, when you do not hate or despise. I want to see your eyes, when they are burning with more than just revenge. I want to feel you, when you are not trying to fight me. That is what I want. What do you want?"

Ryou sighed and relaxed a bit in Bakura's embrace. "I... What do you want me to say? How can you want to see me when I am not spiteful? When for all I know, this is how I was all of my life?" Bakura raised his head to look into Ryou's eyes that were half closed and somewhat dull. Bakura unconsciously leaned down and pressed his lips to Ryou's in a chaste kiss. Ryou's eyes closed the rest of the way and he whimpered softly into Bakura's mouth, before going limp.

Bakura held him in place and nuzzled his hair, before picking Ryou up, one of his hands, under his legs and the other, holding the boy's head to his chest. He carried him to his bedchambers and than placed him on his bed, before lying beside him. He wrapped his arms around Ryou's waist, bringing him closer, as he fell asleep staring at Ryou's passive face.

0-0-0-0

Hi, minna! What's up? How did you like this chapter? Isn't just Ryou and Bakura the cutest? 0 Will the ice around Ryou's heart ever melt? What will happen to the brothers? Will Marik, Yami and Bakura ever get laid? Will... ? Oops... Getting ahead of myself there. Hehe. /

Bakura: Tch. Whatever.

Oh, come on Kura. Be nice?

Bakura: Why should I? You made me into a sappy... **mumbles to himself**.

Ryou: **sweatdrop** Anyway, review, minna-san! **waves.**

R&R


	6. The Blaj Tragedy

**Beauty Within Darkness**

By: Oneos Pitri

Chapter 5

A soft, clinking sound, traveled through castle halls, waking Ryou from his enchanted slumber. The petit boy groaned, as he sat up in the bed. "God, what happened?" He muttered to himself, looking around the unfamiliar room. This is when he became conscious of an arm around his waist. He lifted the covers, confusion written all over his face. He gasped, when the white hair of none other, than Bakura was revealed. Ryou screamed and scooted away.

Bakura awoke with a start. He looked at the boy, fallen on the floor. He watched Ryou scramble back up, with amusement. "What are you doing, little one?" Ryou glared. "What the hell am I doing here?" Bakura sighed. "All right, just stay calm. I put a sleeping charm on you." Ryou's eyes widened. "WHAT! What did you do that for? Why?" Bakura smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Ryou yelped, as he was pounced on. Bakura was much stronger, than Keith. Ryou thrashed. "Get off! Please! Don't do this!" Ryou yelped, as Bakura licked up his neck. "You taste divine." Ryou's eyes widened, as he stared into the dull, red orbs of vampire.

"B-Bakura?" Bakura blinked, his eyes returning to their natural, brown color. "Ryou… Sorry." He got off the boy. "I have to go feed." Bakura left the room in a hurry, leaving a very confused Ryou behind.

Ryou left Bakura's room and walked to his own. On the way, he remembered the earlier events. He touched his lips. Ryou gasped and shook his head. _No! I musn't!_ Thoughts swirled around in his head, making him dizzy. Ryou stumbled a little, when he finally reached his room. "Why would he use a sleeping charm on me?" Ryou muttered to himself.

0-0-0-0

Bakura cursed, when he came back to find his room empty. He sighed and lay down on the spot, that Ryou occupied just mere minutes ago. It still held Ryou's unique scent. Bakura groaned and pulled the covers up and over his head, trying to save Ryou's heat and scent from escaping.

0-0-0-0

Ryou stood with his brothers on the drive way of the Bran castle. "Ryou? Must you really go?" Asked Yugi. Ryou sighed. He couldn't take it anymore. Especially after that night. He was too confused and being around Bakura, wasn't making things any better. "Yes, Yugi. I do not want to stay longer, than need be. I will see you later." Yugi nodded and he and Malik waved their youngest brother off.

Yami stood by Yugi's side. "Something seems odd about your brother." Yugi blinked. "No. I think he is just stressed. He will be fine. He always is." Yugi said; bitterness laced his words. Yami looked hard at Yugi, but decided to drop it, as he, Yugi, Marik and Malik reentered the castle. Bakura was the only one left on the driveway. He stared off into the distance, where Ryou had just been. "There is something about you. That bitterness. That tough attitude. That is not who you really are, is that? And I can see that." Bakura whispered to himself, before following the others.

0-0-0-0

Ryou sighed, as his eyes closed, the soft rocking of the carriage, lulling him to sleep.

0-0-0-0

_"Ryou? Dear? Where are you?" A three year old Ryou looked up from the book he was reading. "Me here momma!" He smiled, as the beautiful figure of his mother, entered the room. She smiled at her son. "Ryou? Why don't you play with Malik and Yugi?" Ryou pouted. "But, me want to read." Harriet smiled and picked Ryou up, hugging the boy close. "Not 'me', Ryou, but 'I'. 'I' want to read." Ryou nodded. "'I' want to read." Harriet let the boy down and ushered him out of the library._

_Ryou ran to the garden, where his brothers were playing with a ball. He giggled, when Yugi didn't catch the ball and it went over the garden wall. Yugi pouted. "Wyou? Can you wetweive my ball?" Ryou snickered. Yugi still didn't know how to pronounce 'r'. "Of course Yugi." Ryou climbed the tree and slid down from one of the branches, onto the street. He ran after the ball, as it traveled across the street and into a dark alley._

_Ryou stopped, when he entered the main square. His eyes wide with shock at what he saw. The only word that could describe it, was 'massacre'. A total: all out massacre. Ryou backed away, when he bumped into someone. He looked up to see, dull, red eyes sneering at him. Sharp, ivory fangs glinted in the light of day. Ryou gulped and moved away from the vampire, only to find himself circled by ten, out of control, bloodsuckers. Ryou cried out._

_He closed his eyes, awaiting his end, when he was roughly pushed aside. His eyes snapped open and he stared, as vampires murdered each other and everyone that got in their way. Ripping everything to shreds in their hungry fury._

_Something snapped inside Ryou and he ran, as fast, as his small legs could carry him, back to the garden. Screams, blood. Ryou winced, tears springing into his eyes. He climbed over the wall, just in time, as his mother rushed towards the three brothers._ _"Ryou! Yugi! Malik!_ _Hurry! Get inside!" Ryou pulled Yugi with him and Malik followed, as they tried to keep up with their mother's long strides. She led them down to the basement and pushed them into the 'waiter elevator' (I dunno what's it called, but you get the idea.). "Stay here and do not, by god, make a sound." She said before closing the door. The boys gasped, as they heard their mother scream and beg._

_Ryou couldn't hold back the tears, as he held Malik and Yugi to himself. The three boys cried, listening to their mother's dying screams and anguish. Ryou jumped, as the door opened and a clawed hand grabbed inside…_

0-0-0-0

Ryou woke up, clutching his heart. "Dear God." He muttered to himself, as he fell back onto the seat, panting heavily. "No, no, no, no. Not again." He winced, tears brimming his eyes. "I vowed to my mother in heaven to be strong. I haven't cried in years." He wiped the tears away, before they could fall and watched, as he passed the Blaj square, grimacing at the memory. _The Blaj Tragedy. No one really knows why or how, but the vampires went on a rampage. Completely out of control._ Ryou thought. _Since then, I hated vampires. They killed off my parents. They killed half of Blaj!_ Ryou rubbed his temples.

The carriage stopped and Ryou smiled, looking at the castle that was his home. _Finally. Maybe I will be able to clear my thoughts a little._

0-0-0-0

And here I go writing a chapter that should explain some things, but to tell the truth, I'm even more confused myself. God! But I will keep on writing if you want me to. So tell me…

Write me a review and tell me if you want to keep this fic going.


	7. To Love or to Break

**Beauty Within Darkness**

The wind blew through the open window, and into the darkened room. Soft panting was heard from a bed by the window, as the occupant thrashed, nightmares plaguing him. A startled cry was torn from his lips, as he jerked awake. Sweat glistening on his ghostly, porcelain skin. He fell back onto the covers with a groan. "Not again." Door to his room opened lightly, and another stepped in.

"Again?" A nod. "Will it ever end?" A shrug. Sigh. "Maybe you should go see him?" Brown eyes widened. "What for? What will it help? It was his decision." Another sigh. "I know, but I have a feeling that the two of you are somehow connected." Frown marred his pale features. "What on earth are you trying to say?" The other groaned. "Look. I know you fell in love with the little mortal, so stop being such a baby."

Bakura nodded, pulling his knees to chest and wrapping his arms around them, as he rested his head on the elbows. "I guess..." Marik petted his brother's hair. "I mean it, Bakura. It's not normal for you to mope around like you do now. It's creepy." Marik shuddered. Bakura swatted at him. "Oh, shut up." Marik snickered, but the serious expression quickly returned to his face. "Go, Bakura. If you don't find him now, he may be lost forever. I noticed during his short visit here in the castle. He... wasn't exactly himself. It was something else coming from him. The years of grudge. When you look closely enough, you could see, how empty and lost his eyes were. Like that of a child, who was left alone in the middle of a large market, by his parents."

Bakura blinked. "Wow. Since when do you speak smart?" Marik glared. "I'm serious, Bakura." The pale vampire shrugged. "I know." He buried his face in his hands. When he lifted his head up, a fire burned in his eyes, like never before. Marik hugged him around the waist. "Go, get him, tiger." Bakura smirked and pounced on Marik, tickling the older sibling, mercilessly.

"I will. I..." He paused, smiling.

"I love him. For some reason, in all of heaven and hell, I do not know, but that I love him." He kissed his brother's forehead in thanks, and sprinted out of the room.

Marik snickered. "Like a kid who just got his hands on the forbidden cookie jar." He mused, leaning back, when a pair of tanned arms wrapped around his neck.

0-0-0-0

Harsh pants passed over his lips, as the pale youth thrashed, the sheets fisted in his hands. Tears streaming down his cheeks, soft pleas escaping him. "Mother... no, please, not mom. Dad? Daddy... Oh gods, no." He whispered brokenly, sobbing. He curled into a ball, as his eyes flattered open. Tears running down his cheeks freely.

Ryou sat up in bed, and hid his face in hands, shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

He quieted down, when someone knocked on his bedroom door. "Master Ryou? Are you all right? I thought I heard noises in your room..." Ryou took a breath to steady his voice. "No, I'm fine Victoria. You have nothing to worry about. I just need some sleep, if I can get any." The last part was whispered, as the maid's steps echoed through the hall, until it was all silent again.

Ryou raised the covers over his head, and huddled under the small tent he made. He felt safe for some reason. It was strange, but he didn't feel the panic, that was there mere seconds ago. Ryou pulled the covers down, letting out a breath, as chilly air found it's way to his lungs again. After all, it was pretty warm under the covers.

He lay back down and soon fell asleep.

Another presence in the room, made it's way towards the slumbering boy, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Bakura smiled, as he leaned down and kissed Ryou's forehead. "I love you Ryou." He wrapped his arms around Ryou's chest and lifted him onto his lap. The youth cuddled into the vampire's warmth unconsciously. Bakura stroked his cheek, staring at the closed eyes. Long, black lashes resting against the pale cheeks in relaxation. Bakura couldn't help what he did next, as pressed his lips to Ryou's.

Lost in the moment, he moaned, causing Ryou to stir.

Ryou blinked his eyes, feeling strangely warm, and... Content. He looked up to see dark brown eyes staring back at him. "Ba-Bakura?" He whispered, tracing Bakura's cheek in his sleepy delirium.

Bakura smiled and pressed their lips together once more. "Sleep well, Aniele Strozu Moj1." He eased Ryou back onto the bed, and was about to leave, when something yanked him back by the hair. He looked back at Ryou, who was curled into a ball, a lock of Bakura's hair, fisted in the small hand. Bakura smiled and sat on the floor by Ryou's bed, he lay his head beside the boy's. Brushing the soft bangs out of the way, Bakura kissed his forehead. "Aniol Pieknosci.2."

0-0-0-0

Yay! It's the sixth chapter! Wow! I'm so happy, that you want to keep this going. I am quite fond of this fic. And it would've sucked if I had to discontinue it. **stares pointedly** Now, I mean it, when I say it. Review, or no more Beauty Within Darkness'! **weeps** I didn't even get to the lemon yet.

Notes time! Weee!

1 Polish for My Guardian Angel'.

2 Polish for Angel of Beauty'.

Yes, I'm polish... I just didn't feel like looking it up in Romanian, but I will next time. Besides, I've always wanted Bakura to speak a little polish, and since it's my fic, deal with it.


	8. Weddings and Tears

Beauty Within Darkness Chapter 7 

Ryou stirred, eyebrows furrowing in sleep. His eyes slowly blinked open and he uncurled from the ball he slept as, sheets bunching against his stomach. Yawning, Ryou scratched his head, still frowning. _Something's not right._ He thought and scanned his room for some kind of danger, or anything that seemed to be out of place for that matter. Finding nothing that might bother him, Ryou closed his eyes and fell back on the bed. _I think going to Bran messed with my head._

He heaved a sigh and threw the covers off, getting up to stretch. A knock came to his chambers and Ryou blinked. "Yes?" He called.

"Master? I'm sorry to bother you, but there is a letter for you from Masters Malik and Yugi." Ryou sighed and nodded to himself. "Yes, thank you Victoria." He heard the maid leave and quickly dressed into black slacks and a white button up shirt, with a blood red sash across his hips.

He entered the hallway and made his way to the library.

There on an oak coffee table lay a brown envelope with Bakura family's seal and a small knife beside it. Ryou took the knife and quickly opened the letter, reading Yugi's neat writing.

Dearest Ryou, 

_Both Malik and me are worried about you greatly, hoping you are all right. I do not know, nor shall I question you, why you left so suddenly, but I wish you were here with us. I just wanted to share with you that Malik and I already signed the marriage papers. Now, before you go into shock, I must explain to you._

_You see, the easiest way to keep both races in peace would be our highest status marrying their highest status. Which is Marik, Bakura, Yami and Malik, you, me. We agreed and I'm sorry if you don't agree, but it's already done. Marik proposed to Malik the night you left and Yami this morning. I also heard that Bakura went after you. _

_I'm sorry Ryou, but it's the only way and... I love Yami. He is kind, as is Marik and Bakura. _Ryou snorted. _Hope to see you soon, dear brother,_

Yugi 

Ryou flopped onto one of the soft armchairs and heaved an irritated sigh. "Dear God in heaven. What is this world coming to?"

He jumped almost to the ceiling, when a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I see you already read your letter." Ryou relaxed slightly, looking quite depressed. "Yes, and I see last night was not a dream."

Bakura frowned. "Oh, you mean---."

"How could you?"

Bakura looked as if someone slapped him in the face. "Pardon?"

"I asked, 'How could you?'" Ryou sounded broken, near tears. Bakura's hold tightened around the smaller boy, when he tried to struggle away. "I love you." He whispered into his ear. "I love you." Bakura tried to reassure Ryou of his feelings, but he would have none of it.

"Leave me alone, that's all I ask for."

Bakura shook his head. "I can't. I..." Ryou snorted. "Why? Because we are to get married? No, it may sound corny, but I'm saving my heart for someone special!" Bakura winced. "Ryou..." He watched as the teen stormed out of the library. Finally, snapping out of it, he followed Ryou.

The young hunter led them to the vast ballroom. He walked up the dais and sat on one of the tall thrones, his legs dangling from one armrest and his back against the other one. "What are you still doing here? Why do you follow me?" Bakura felt quite intimidated by the cool stare younger boy was giving him. "Ryou. Please listen to me. I love you and I want you to come back to Bran..."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Has it ever crossed your mind, that maybe I don't want to? I do not want to marry you. I do not want to go back to Bran and most certainly I do not want your love." Ryou sighed. "I'm sorry Bakura, but find someone else."

Ryou opened one eye lazily to find Bakura on top of him and growled. "Get off." Bakura ignored him and leaned in. "I feel sorry for you. You're so young and you understand nothing." Ryou scoffed. "I may be young, but I understand more than you ever could." The vampire shook his head. "Now you're talking about Blaj and I was talking about responsibility and being grown up." Ryou opened his mouth, but found Bakura's lips attached to his before he could utter a word.

Bakura's tongue found it's way into Ryou's sweet cavern and Bakura sighed quietly, when Ryou gave in without much fight. "See? This is what I'm talking about." Bakura said, after they broke apart. Ryou's eyes were slightly glazed over. "I don't know what you mean." Bakura smiled. "Someday maybe you will, but right now, don't think about it." He placed a finger on Ryou's lips and dragged it down to his throat, as his lips claimed Ryou's once again.

Arms wrapped around Bakura's neck and soft moans escaped the two of them. Bakura licked to Ryou's neck and nipped his ear, delighting in the hitch of the other's breathing. "I love you." His admission was met with silence and he raised his head to look at Ryou.

Ryou stared at him with strange emotions, but raised his head to brush their lips together. Bakura smiled and got off Ryou when he felt small hands pushing at his chest.

Smaller hand clasped over his and Ryou pulled him out of the room a small sultry, smile on his face. Bakura's knees nearly buckled, when Ryou stopped at the door of his bedroom and turned around and he was pulled in by the collar of his shirt. Ryou placed kisses down his neck, leading him towards the bed.

When Ryou's knees hit the edge, he pulled Bakura down with him onto the soft mattress, their lips locked in a sensual dance. Bakura's tongue successfully battled Ryou's and now he sucked on it, licking the roof of Ryou's mouth.

Mewling noises escaped Ryou, as he rolled Bakura off of him and he landed on top. He pressed himself close to the vampire and attacked his neck, ripping his shirt open to nip and suck on his collarbone. Bakura whined, when Ryou removed his mouth and lifted off Bakura.

The vampire took this as his chance and rolled them over, so he was back on top. "Mmmmm, Ryou." He mumbled against the teen's chest. Ryou bucked his hips up, rubbing their aroused bodies together, drawing another wanton groan from Bakura.

"Is this what you want?" Ryou asked. "Because I can give it to you."

Bakura lifted his head to stare at Ryou in confusion. "What?" He asked wide-eyed. "I, yes, I do want you, but only if you're willing."

Ryou smirked at him. "I am willing." And bucked his hips to meet Bakura's, but the vampire got off of him.

"Ryou, that's not what I meant and you know it. I want you... Your body and your soul. I want you with mutual..."

"What? Mutual affection? Want me to tell you something?" Ryou growled, sitting up. "You want to know, why I hate vampires all that much more, than my brothers do? Then again, you wouldn't be interested in me anymore." He pulled Bakura close by his hair, so their lips almost touched. "You want to know and share my nightmares? After all, isn't that what lovers do? Rely their demons on each other... Hah! You'll be running by the time I give you a glimpse of what truly happened."

Bakura listened, frozen, as tears streamed down Ryou's cheeks. He brought his hand up and brushed them away, noticing how Ryou looked so much like the lost, confused child he really was. Kissing the swollen lips and catching every hitch and gasp that followed his tears, Bakura drew Ryou into a loving embrace. The fragile boy clung to him, as if he were his lifeline... Then again, he might as well could have been one.

It was hard to believe, that so many vampires and demons feared this little boy, who was denied his childhood, thrown into a tank full of sharks. Bakura sighed, as he sat on his knees, straddling Ryou's hips, as they embraced.

Ryou was gulping down the air greedily, desperately. Letting his emotions pour from his eyes, as his grip tightened around Bakura's shoulders.

Bakura used his full, rich cloak to hide Ryou away from the dark, unloving world, keeping him warm, against the otherwise chilly room.

0-0-0-0

Malik ran his hand through his bangs, sighing heavily. Marik looked up from his book, taking off the small, reading glasses. "Is something wrong?" Malik turned his head, smiling softly. "No, nothing. I was just wondering about Ryou. He cries more than anyone would've thought with that cold exterior of his, you know? I can't help, but think if he's doing alright." A small frown passed his otherwise peaceful features, but it was gone, as soon as it came.

Marik shook his head. "Don't worry. Bakura is with him and he would never let anyone dwell in depression. He had enough of that, when our father died. He is an amazing man. He has more faith in life than the apostles did in Jesus." He chuckled, as he got up and sauntered over to the bed, where his small lover lay.

Malik smiled. "Interesting." He wrapped his arms around Marik's neck, as he sat beside him on the bed. "Do you really think, he will get to Ryou?" He asked.

"I'm sure." Nodded Marik. He gently leaned down and kissed Malik's lips. "How did you sleep?" He ruffled his lover's hair affectionately, just for the heck of watching Malik nearly spaz over it. The younger boy huffed. "I slept well, thank you, but please, stop messing up my hair." He whined. Marik snickered. "All right, get dressed and we have to meet with Yami."

Malik blinked. "What? Why?"

Marik sighed. "We're going to Blaj. We still have to get Ryou and Bakura engaged." Malik nodded. "Good luck, then."

Marik blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's going to be hard to get Ryou to agree." Malik let out a long-suffering sigh. "That stubborn fool."

0-0-0-0

The End of this chapter, minna-san! Go ahead and kill me, I'm indestructible. :P

Bakura: snort Oh, yeah, sure...

Ryou: raises an eyebrow I believe, she finally flipped.


	9. Past will be just thatWarning! Lemon!

Beauty Within Darkness Chapter 8 

Ryou sniffled and blinked a few times, as warm autumn sun flooded the room, bathing it in colors of browns to yellows. He sat up, sighing and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, trying to adjust to the light. A figure beside him stirred, their arms snaking around his waist. Ryou smiled and looked upon Bakura. "You are a strange one, you know that?"

Bakura smirked wickedly and drew Ryou back down onto the soft pillows, as he straddled him. "Mm, yes, so I have been told." He kissed Ryou on the lips, his tongue making it's way around the hunter's warm cavern. "When everyone else did, you never gave up on me..." Ryou murmured, as they broke the kiss. Bakura pushed away the silky soft strands of Ryou's hair and sucked on his neck, drawing out content moans, as he did. "I am not everyone else, Ryou. You should know that by now."

They kissed for a while, when a knock came to the door. "Master? Are you awake yet?"

Ryou broke the kiss and sat up. "Yes, Victoria, what is it?" He asked, feeling different this morning. "Masters Malik and Yugi have arrived, shall you see them now?" The servant asked. Ryou smiled and shook his head. What were they doing here? "No, Victoria, I am quite tired. Tell them that I should be with them, before evening."

He and Bakura heard the girl walk away and the vampire turned to the boy. "What now?" Ryou sighed, running his hand through Bakura's hair. "I guess, we should go and welcome them back." Bakura smiled. "Yes, but a bit later maybe, I would like to get to know you better."

Ryou flinched. "You are still at that?" He frowned up at Bakura, but seeing the look in his eyes, he gave up. "All right, I will tell you, but not now." He got off the bed and made his way to the dresser. Bakura followed him and embraced him from behind. "You do not have to. I am glad with what happened last night. If it is too much, you do not have to tell. Your memories already told me enough."

Ryou winced and rubbed Bakura's hand resting on his belly. "Please, I would rather forget." A tear slipped down his cheek. Bakura smiled. "You can not. It will only fester on your fears if you do. You have to face it and believe in yourself and your own powers. Besides, not all vampires are bad." He said softly, swaying his hips to unheard music. Ryou let Bakura guide him and nodded. "Yes, I see and you would be the _perfect_ example of a good vampire, would you not?" He giggled.

Bakura smirked and dipped his hand lower to Ryou's crotch. "I would not be too sure." He purred, rubbing Ryou's sex through thin material, making it burn with need. Ryou moaned, as Bakura's hand dove beyond the waistband of his pants and rubbed the smooth, hardening flesh. "I do not know if I should not agree, or... Ah! Agree..." He threw his head back to Bakura's shoulder; where a pair of soft, warm lips that tasted so delicious captured his own.

On the contrary, vampires were not ice cold, as the dead they were said to be, they were quite different.

Bakura pumped Ryou's sex, slipping his pants to his knees and at the same time, delving his tongue into the sweet, warm mouth, stroking the delicious morsel he found there. Ryou closed his eyes in bliss and let his tongue explore Bakura's mouth, finding two very sharp fangs there. He continued to play with Bakura's tongue and moaned simultaneously as he was stroked to the ever-quickening rhythm. Gasping, he moved his hips into Bakura's hand, seeking release. "B-Bakura..." With a drawn out moan, he came into Bakura's hand and onto his stomach.

Bakura swallowed his pants and gasps for air, licking his lips eagerly. Ryou sighed and opened his eyes, looking at Bakura with glazed over gaze. Bakura smiled and turned Ryou around to fully face him and kneeled before him. He stared up at the boy and then moved his eyes to the semen-covered stomach. He licked a trail through the salty milk and moaned at the taste. He massaged Ryou's hips, as he licked the semen off of his stomach and flicked his tongue over the navel, producing a gasping moan from Ryou. Slowly, he moved up Ryou's belly, to his chest and finally to his neck, where he bit lightly, mixing the semen with Ryou's blood and finally to his lips, letting the hunter taste himself. His blood and his passion mixed in irresistible taste that was he.

Ryou moaned, licking the roof of Bakura's mouth, getting every last drop, offered to him and pressed himself against the vampire. As they parted, Ryou panted heavily and buried his head in Bakura's shoulder. "We should get going." He murmured, quite reluctantly. Bakura smirked. "Yes, but do you want to go?"

Ryou cringed. "Please, do not discourage me any further." He let a small smile grace his lips. Bakura laughed and let Ryou go, as he went to the bathroom that was joined with Ryou's bedroom. He stopped at the doorway, smiling seductively. "Just, so you know, I would wait for you forever, if I had to." And went inside, but left the door open in obvious invitation. Ryou shook his head, smiling and was about to go in, when he realized something. He hasn't smiled in so long and now he couldn't stop.

_What is it that you do to me, Bakura?_ He mused, entering the bathroom and put his clothes on the floor, by the towels. Bakura was already indulging in pleasure of heated water and snapped his eyes towards Ryou. Ryou stared back at him and decided. _I want him. I want him to be mine and I want him to have me. Screw the past. It does not matter anymore._ It was strange, how one man could so drastically change him, through the course of one night. Or was it really? Could it be, that he had been changing since the first meeting, or maybe since Bakura started taking deeper interest in him? All Ryou knew was that he never felt this impassioned.

He stripped slowly, letting his shirt slide over his body sensually, as it slowly fell to the floor. His fingers ran down over his body to the sash that wrapped around his waist and undid it, just as slowly as his shirt. He moved his hands to his hips, but purposely avoiding the waistband and slipping them lower to his knees, where he placed his palms and curved his back like a cat, well aware of Bakura's eyes following his every movement with predatory hunger. Ryou smiled coyly and moved his hands back to his waist, undoing the bindings; he finally slid them off, down his long, pale legs.

When bare of all clothing, Bakura pulled him into the carved, marble tub and on top of him. He hissed, when Ryou's satiny skin touched his, without any obstructions. Ryou moaned and moved up against Bakura's body, rubbing him in all the right places. Bakura cupped Ryou's butt cheek with one hand and pressed himself into the boy's awakening arousal. Ryou groaned and laid his head next to Bakura's neck, gripping his shoulders tightly. "What has come over you?" Bakura asked, groaning, as Ryou pressed their members even closer. "I do... Do not know. You probably. God, I want you. Please, have me!" Ryou cried out as they grinded into each other, seeking release without actual intercourse.

Bakura slid his hand up and into Ryou's hair. Ryou purred, as Bakura massaged his scalp and leaned down to seal their lips in a hot kiss. Bakura let his other hand drift around Ryou's ass and teased the boy's entrance with his finger. Ryou moaned and pushed back against the prodding finger. "I want you in me." He muttered, stilling his body for a moment, as their eyes locked together. Bakura thrust one finger into Ryou and begun stretching him. Ryou moaned and threw his head back, as Bakura moved his lips over Ryou's neck, kissing the delicate skin and grazing his fangs over it.

Two fingers entered Ryou and the boy cried out, when his special spot was hit. He whimpered, as his member wheeped salty drops of precum. He moaned and gasped, moving against the fingers thrusting in and out of him. Bakura finally added a third finger and gave Ryou's neck a long lick from his collarbone to his chin, placing butterfly kisses on his face, getting closer to pink lips. Ryou whined, when the fingers slipped out of him, but almost immediately cried out in pain, as something much bigger entered him. Bakura slid into Ryou slowly, trying to make it least painful. Judging from Ryou's reaction he didn't succeed much. He rubbed Ryou's back and around Ryou's tailbone, soothing away the pain, he distracted Ryou with a hot, wet kiss and moved to sucking on Ryou's nipple, licking the boy's chest.

Soon Ryou moaned and wiggled a bit, as he rose on Bakura's shaft and slowly slid down, making Bakura hiss in pleasure and grip his hips tightly. Ryou let his tongue slide over his lips, wetting them, as he stared into Bakura's lust-filled eyes. He laid his palms on Bakura's shoulders and slid them down, as he slid himself down on the vampire's rock hard erection. His thumbs brushed over pert, pale pink nipples and watched with interest, when Bakura arched his back into him.

Ryou rose again and slowly, leisurely slid down again, torturing his lover with the snail-like pace of their lovemaking. Bakura was moaning and panting under him, letting loose a mewl or two. Ryou fastened his lips onto Bakura's neck and treated it to small kitten licks, suckling on the tender skin, leaving a healthy mark. Bakura held Ryou's hips and lifted him up his member and pulled him back down, their heads thrown back in pleasure. The vampire growled and licked Ryou's neck like a hungry cat would lick it's empty cream bowl. His fangs broke the skin and he drank his lover's blood, delighting in it's taste, taking three gulps, he let go and nursed the wound by sucking it free of blood and kissed it, satisfied with his own mark of possession.

Bakura groaned and gripped Ryou's hips tightly, bucking into the boy. Ryou moaned, panting erratically and leaned down for a mind-numbing kiss, as he let his tongue go over Bakura's fangs, delighting in vampires moaned approval. The two became frantic, Ryou moving up and down on Bakura's straining manhood and Bakura slamming his hips against Ryou's rump. With a long drawn out cry, Ryou spilled his seed over Bakura's chest and in turn his muscles tightened around Bakura's cock. The vampire gasped, pumping in and out of Ryou a few more times, before releasing violently into his lover with a chocked moan.

Ryou let his head fall to Bakura's shoulder, his breath evening out somewhat. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou and buried his nose in Ryou's hair, taking in the boy's scent, his own mingling into the boy's personal mix. It was incredible and so intimate, the ability to smell yourself on your lover. He sighed deeply, wondering if Ryou felt the same.

"Ryou?"

"Mm?" The boy lifted his head up, resting his chin on Bakura's chest.

"I love you."

The soft-spoken words seemed so strange, yet so right and Ryou was still a bit shocked to hear them fall from the vampire's lips. He too wrapped his arms around Bakura's torso and nuzzled into him, thinking over the recent events. Basically, he finally decided to drop the revenge on vampire race and came to terms with his past. He let his primal instincts take over and his hormones ran rampaging through his system. Ryou blushed a bit. He finally had someone to whom he can turn to. True, he had his brothers, but even though he was the youngest, he was the one who took care of _them_. Someone wanted him and he wanted them back, someone finally had him and finally there would be someone to protect _him_.

Ryou squeezed Bakura tightly. "I love you." He whimpered, suddenly feeling bare and in need of physical contact with someone, his long lost emotions found their way back into his heart and he felt more vulnerable than ever, but when Bakura's arms tightened around him, he felt reassured and safe. "Do not leave me, please promise me that you will stay." He asked quietly, slowly falling asleep to Bakura's steady heartbeat.

"I will stay with you forever. Nothing will make me go away. I will not leave you."

Bakura smiled, when Ryou's breathing came even, as he fell asleep, emotional and physical exhaustion taking it's toll on poor boy's already tired body. Bakura lifted him out of the tub and dressed him in what was prepared on the floor by the towels. When in bedroom, he lay Ryou on the bed and cuddled up beside him. "I will never leave you." He whispered, drifting off.

0-0-0-0

Aw, I just killed the chapter with the fluff, huh? Oh, well, at least Ryou and Bakura finally got it on, so don't hesitate and review. Personally I love this chapter and I hate it, but I guess that will have to do...


End file.
